Unposted WIP Characters
A page where people can post images of their characters that don't have real pages. Any user who contributes to this page must make a separate gallery for his or her characters. Zonerz Jarvuss.png|Jarvus the Fox SpyroBiel Diego and Natalia.png|Diego and Natalia Ferris the Hedgehog.png|Ferris the Hedgehog Fletcher the Owl.png|Fletcher the Owl Glypher the Glitchupine.png|Phylix the Glitchupine(name not final) Jaki's mom.png|Abigail the Coyote David Phillips.png|David the Coyote(design not final) Leroy 'Twitch' Benson.png|Twitch the Opossum(design not final) Mink Parents.png|Rocco and Elexis(designs not final) Otto the Ferret.png|Otto the Ferret Skip the Sloth.png|Skip the Sloth Tarnish and Blitz.png|Tarnish and Blitz Wechidna the Glitchinda.png|Wechidna the Glitchidna Twitch Outfit Idea 1.png|Twitch Casual Outfit Idea Twitch Outfit Idea 2.png|Twitch Doctor Outfit Idea BLUH BLUH BAD PROPORTIONS.png|Anter seeing that the Egg Army Egg Bosses don't have near identical outfits like the Dark Egg Legion Grandmasters did, I decided to change thesetwo up a bit. Please note that the proportions are WAY off and that Diego's head and Natalia's feet are a bit smaller and Diego's hands and feet are larger normally. Diego is also much taller than that in relation to Natalia. Triple-One Samuel the Wolf.PNG|Samuel the Wolf Y-Tiger (BaineTheHedgehog) New character.jpg|Don't remember her name ^^; Abaddon with two guns.jpg|Abaddon to be one of Baine's forms, but I plan to do a redesign of her. Spice the dog.jpg|Spice the dog Mardia, Coldstorm's new spirit.jpg|Mardia Cassy -Take a hint-.jpg|Cassy the cat did drew this, but it look like I used a base ^^; Cabi 2.jpg|Cabi the fox Flare's new look..jpg|Flare make him not a hedgehog Amber -Mother of Yellowtiger and Deamondan-.jpg|Amber the Hedgehog and Daemonda's mother Sleep and Deam character.jpg|Random... Character dog that I never gave a name. He was base off a song ^^; Female leopard.jpg|Niki the Leopard really fuffly ones Cyra 1.jpg|Cyra the wolf Hail 1.jpg|Hail the arctic fox S.A.M.jpg|S.A.M as M.I.A, an AI ^^; Ruby The wolf.jpg|Ruby the Wolf Kizato.jpg|Kazio the experiment Echidna species that made him are ailens that were really original! (I mean it) Headless Hedgehog 1.jpg|A headless sonic character -w- Never gave this guy a name. Angelic Gem the Ice fairy.jpg|Angelic gem the Ice Fairy... um... Sonic Fan character a Hedgehog or something else. Sylvana the ghost.jpg|Sylanasomething close The Wolf ghost/angel/demon thingy... was young Sparkburn the Hedgehog.jpg|Sparkburn the Hedgehog/pokemon experiment! Ribbon The Cat 1.jpg|Ribbon the Cat KniroAndTito3915 Fan Characters Random WIP characters.JPG|Raider the Hyena, and the unnamed badger. The two at the bottom are just Tails and Mirage... Original Characters Gh.png|Orion weird dog character thing.png|Unnamed character Orion againnnnn.JPG|I CAN'T EVEN MAKE UP MY I DON'T EVEN KNOW ANYMORE SigmaAlphaThree Shade creatures.jpg|possible buddies for uppy Sigma's drawing.jpg|Weird cheerleader shadow lady BUBBLES BUBBLES.png|THIS LITTLE GIRL IS AN UPSILIVER BABBY HER NAME IS BUBBLES AND SHE LIKES KEEPIN IT REAL!!11!!!!!!! Theta the Otter.JPG|Theta's now an otter. I reused a lot of components from that armadillo guy's design because I like them on Theta more, and I decided I'm gonna make Hyperion wear something else, so... yeah. Theta redux redux.png|He's technically not even an Unposted character, but his reboot is a work in progress, so I'm just gonna put this here so yeah!?!?!??!?!?!!!!!!111 KnucklesFangirl Just the Fish.png|Anyone got a name for this little guy? ... Please? PangolinDudeLooksLikeATank.png|So um... I made a dude... I'm going to call him Tekagi the Pangolin... also the grey ends on his shoes and gloves are metal in order to protect others from his claws... also he looks like a Tank. AnnaRedesign.png|Alright, so I redesigned Anna. So, here's the new changes... 1) Made her look like an actual adult... I NAILED THE ANATOMY I'M SO PROUD OMFG YES! 2) Made the quills longer 3) Last outfit looked a little too tame for her, and I actually looked up some Southeast Asian style clothes, and they worked really well! And now it's colored and all, and she still keeps most of her old color scheme. Daddio.png|HEEEEEYYYYY IT'S RIV'S DAD WOW... yeah I was lazy with the pic. But now he's not a horrifying chaos monster like last time. ALPHONSE UPRISING KasperFanArt.png|Took me three hours to complete.|link=http://tesla-that-hedgehog.deviantart.com/art/Kasper-The-Hedgehog-472122656 AngelFlames PHOTO 20140517 184844512941752.jpg|Lerain the White Bear JonicOokami7 Zerell Hikarikaze.png|Currently in the works character. Ex King Zerell Leonardes Hikarikaze the Ookami - By JonicOokami7 Jacob 2.png|Loyal Sidekick to Jonic with a deep past life and iconic ability to fly like Tails, Jacob the Pikachu, (yes i know this shouldnt be here but i might as well show him too) - By JonicOokami7 Optimus.png|Everybody's lovable Idiot Pervert and Team Pilot, Optimus Twat ("Its THWAITE!") Kiefer - By JonicOokami7 Deceiving Serpant.png|Once a famed mobiantologist, Now a cruel creator of Clones who pledges to destroy all Mobians with his Lizardmen army, Doctor Edgar Cyrex - By JonicOokami7 Clair.png|Big Cousin to "Jonic" Wife to Nega and Chief of VN City Police, Clair Nightcutter Payne - By JonicOokami7 Yuritwo Concept art.png|Seductive Clone of the lady Yuri Violet with looks and moves that can literally kill, Yuritwo Aka Lamia - By JonicOokami7 Bios03.png|Successor of two previous clones made from Jonic Oblivion and Aequnum's D.N.A and Cyrex's ultimate weapon, Bios03 - by JonicOokami7 Aequnum.png|The third counterpart to Jonic and Oblivion, the one who lives in the balance and the Sector 7 Inn, Aequnum the Ookami - By JonicOokami7 Darkness Re-corrupted.png|Once a former Member of the I.B.S, Now living his true life as a being of "Corruption" ,Darkness Centros - by JonicOokami7 Sky.png|Jonic & Peach's oldest Daughter who is energetic and mischievous, Sky Joy Hikarikaze, - By JonicOokami7 (shared with Peach Lightwater - Hikarikaze) Lilian Knight (Lily x Mr.puffin and Iceland) Chameleon.png|Japanese Chameleon, Cromi AngelSonic2.png|Angel the Street Mutt Inkqette.png|Inkqette the Blind Skunk Emo Jackalope.png|Kai the Jackalope Rosalie Reynard.png|Rosalie Reynard sonic_couple_base_by_debsie911-d5dfwhi.png|Annabelle the Shaywolf and Gage-Corbett Ashington the Lucariowolf Male Centaur.png|Dante Dimitrius the Echidna-Centaur Brandy x Wolfgang.png|Brandy the Clouded Leopard and Wolfgang the Cat (Wolfgang belongs to my boyfriend) Winterbirth Revamp2.png|Winterbirth the Hedgehog LillibethDress.png|Lillibeth the Hedgehog IroffeeFin.png|Taffee the Hedgehog (and old style Iron, he don't belong to me) Xenobia.png|Xenobia the Wolf Gasterisk and Eve.png|Gasterisk the GreyWolf and Eve the Cat Lexie_Caught.png|LOL FAIL LEXIE, THEY CAUGHT YOOOOU SUCKEEEER!!!1!! Lexie the Cat Male and Pregnant female base.png|Zeze the Zeti and Zold the Zeti (Zold belongs to my friend Apallo) Eldest Daughter Reference Picture.png|... the Ink Demon (No base used, all done by myself) I haven't got a name for her yet, I'm up for suggestions, if anyone has any Kool816 (most of these charries will be on dollmaker) Millie boyfriend consept.png|Millie's Boyfriend. His name is Luka the Doberman. I will make a better picture soon! Millie's sister Zahli.png|Millie's 23 year old sister, Zahli. Millie hates her! Fun fact right there! Millie's brother Pluto.png|Millie's 21 year old brother, Pluto. Millie likes him! (just for ur infomation they used to prank together!) Millie's sister Ellah.png|Millie's 19 year old sister Ellah! Is a twin. AND IS BLUE!!?? Millie's sister Crystal.png|Millie's sister and twin to Ellah, Crystal. She is 19 as well duh and is a tomboy! Yay! Kates sister.png|Kate's older sister. WHO NEEDS A NAME. And yes kate got her colours through getting electronic powers! Kate's chao umbre.png|Kate's Chao Umbre (pronounced Um-Bree) The Evilbreaker (sorry, had to put myself here) LORDVULGAR.png|So this guy is gonna be Ron the mink's enemy. He's a cyborg, so yeah DUBSTEPxSonic Zeff the mongoose req.png|Zeff the Mongoose The-Bismarck's WIP Characters General Arthur (Sketch).jpg|General Arthur Lipsion, picture in process and not ready for his page (Picture reference was used) S7rip3s Garnet the hedgehog.png|Garnet the Hedgehog|link=http://s7rip3s.deviantart.com/art/Garnet-the-hedgehog-467385249 SamanthaStar kurtis_the_lion_by_280813.png|Kurtis, Darren's assistant KSCN0070.jpg|Webster the Spider (planned to be a side character) Penny the fennec fouploadx.jpg|Penny the Fenneck Fox Clarissapicture.png|Clarissa the Hedgehog. Damien's friend. Poison Samantha.png|Poison Samantha (A failed clone) Ravoka67 __________________ The Hedgehog.jpg|??? The Hedgehog. Still deciding on a name. Also my first female character. Category:Unfinished pages Category:Just in case pages Category:Gallery